This invention generally relates to a wristwatch display case including a watch supporting cuff therein and for providing a durable packaging case as well as for providing an attractive retail display device.
It is desirable that watch cases of this type be functional to provide a protective case for a watch stored therein and also provide an attractive unit so that the watch can be displayed in the watch case for retail sale. It is also desirable that the watch case be capable of accommodating a wide variety of watches and include means for supporting watches having a variety of types and sizes of watch bands. It is further desirable that the watch case be easily accessible and provide a convenient means for inserting the watch into the watch case.